No Eres La Única
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: Bertholdt se preocupa ciertamente por Annie, sin embargo ella actúa como siempre ignorándolo y llega a pensar que el siente mas que amistad por ella, pronto descubre como es realmente su compañero y todo lo que tiene que decirle.


**Todos ponen un Disclaimer que dice; "Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece" yo sólo quería ser popular XD.**

**Bueno esta historia es sobre Annie y Bert, no llega a ser romance porque la verdad no es mi especialidad, no sé si tenga potencial para continuarlo.**

**Sepan que es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, así que soy un principiante.**

**Spoiler del Manga.**

* * *

Era un día cualquiera en el patio de entrenamiento del Escuadrón ciento cuatro. Como siempre, todos llevaban una rutina monótona, aclarando que era normal en lo que se puede decir de esos cadetes.

Para ir directo al grano, todos estaban concentrados en el entrenamiento entre parejas: Sasha y Connie, antes que entrenar competían por una apuesta: quién derribara al otro tres veces, le daría la mitad de su cena. Christa rogaba para que en un movimiento torpe no alcanzara a tocar el rostro de Ymir, mientras que la más alta la miraba divertida; Mikasa enseñaba a Armin cómo lograr mantenerse en pie ante un oponente más alto y de paso, ambos vigilaban a Eren, quién obviamente estaba siendo derribado cada tres minutos por Annie. Por otra parte, los últimos cuatro miembros del escuadrón también miraban a ciertas chicas, Jean no despegaba la vista de Mikasa, soñando que ella le prestara atención para así impresionarla de alguna forma, aunque tuviera que lastimar un poco a Marco; en cuanto a los mejores amigos titanes y humanos, parecía que estaban haciendo todo bien, al menos Reiner, ya que Bertholdt miraba de reojo a la rubia de su compañera.

— ¡Bertholdt!—llamó Reiner a su mejor amigo—Presta más atención o van a regañarnos.

—Perdona Reiner, es que no me siento bien—respondió el más alto ¿cómo iba a encontrarse bien? Si desde anoche había escuchado algo muy intrigante sobre Annie.

— ¿Es por lo de ayer? Escucha, Bertholdt, somos sus compañeros, no sus niñeros, si quiere verse con Eren a escondidas, puede hacerlo.

Era cierto, la noche anterior ambos se dirigían a sus camas cuando escucharon que Eren y Annie, detrás de una cabaña, hablaban sobre verse al siguiente día de noche, sin que nadie los viera en la entrada del bosque.

—Tienes razón, continuemos— dijo, dispuesto a seguir entrenando, pero no lo lograba, hasta que su desconcentración enfadó a su compañero.

—Suficiente amigo, mejor ve a hablar con ella—comentó dejando de entrenar y se dirigió a donde estaban Eren y Annie.

Bertholdt lo miró confundido y lo siguió.

—Oye Eren, quería enseñarte unos nuevos movimientos. ¿Te importaría si cambiamos por un momento?—preguntó el rubio al cadete Yeager.

—Wow, será todo un placer, Reiner—habló feliz de dejar la tortura que Annie le estaba aplicando.

—Lastima Eren, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho—comentó Annie de forma prepotente.

—Bien, Bertholdt, ¿puedes entrenar con Annie mientras tanto? Gracias—articuló Reiner, alejándose con Eren sin al menos recibir respuesta de su amigo, dejándolo sólo con su compañera.

—Oye pero…—antes de que continuara se encontraba enfrente de una seria Annie—.Supongo que debemos entrenar, ¿verdad?—sugirió.

—Adelante, ponte en posición— respondió ella alzando sus puños con su típica pose de pelea.

El muchacho hizo lo mismo y asumió una posición de defensa, ella planeaba derribarlo al igual que Eren, no quería mostrar debilidad alguna y el ganarle al miembro más alto de su escuadrón podría ayudarla en eso.

Annie sabía que sería imposible usar la fuerza bruta contra él, intentar derribar a un hombre que pesa casi el doble que ella y mide dos metros era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Además que él no por estar más unido a la joven en cuestiones de compañerismo la dejaría ganar, era amable pero no era idiota.

Debía aprovechar la agilidad y la rapidez, aunque bien sabía que el muchacho no era lento, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para poder vencerlo.

En un momento dado, Annie dio el primer paso y se lanzó para despistarle, pero cuando el joven fue a atraparla ella saltó hacia atrás y lo esquivó. Aprovechando que el muchacho tenía las manos hacia el suelo, le golpeó y siguió en pose defensiva

Pero por mucho que tratara de despistarle y golpearle antes de que se recompusiera, sabía que eso le cansaría mucho más a ella.

En los primeros intentos de ataque, Bertholdt la esquivó sin problemas, luego intentó usar los pies para hacerlo tropezar, pero este saltó hacia atrás, por último esfuerzo, ella ya enojada dejó ir todo su peso contra el joven, tan sólo consiguiendo rebotar en su pecho y caer sobre su trasero.

—Annie, lo lamento, déjame ayudarte—él le ofreció su mano pero ella lo miró con resentimiento y la apartó.

—Déjame, puedo levantarme sola, y no se te ocurra irte, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que logre vencerte una vez— respondió ella decidida.

Él quería aprovechar para preguntarle qué haría con Eren en la noche, pero se arrepintió, no quería perturbar el delicado estado emocional de su colega.

El entrenamiento terminó, dejando a una exhausta y fracasada Annie en cuanto a los intentos de derribar a Bertholdt. Él la observaba con intención de darle un poco de ánimos, pero ella prácticamente lo mataba con sus ojos con una mirada de "no me molestes", que el chico entendía perfectamente.

—Felicitaciones, Bert—dijo Jean, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. No te dejaste ganar de la rubiecita—señaló a Annie, quién estaba en una mesa alejada de todos en el comedor.

—Es cierto, Fubar—exclamó Connie a su lado—.Hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Sinceramente, creí que ella te iba a derribar, amigo mío— apoyó Reiner, pero a pesar de esto, el chico sólo miraba a Annie con algo de lástima, ella ni siquiera lo alzaba a ver, no quería aguantar esas miradas de sus compañeros que ahora sabían que ella no era la mejor de todo el escuadrón y que había un hombre que no caía ante ella, al menos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¿Hablaste con ella?—le preguntó en un susurro el rubio.

—No, no era conveniente.

— ¿No te importa lo que haga?

—De cierta forma—se volteó para ver a su amigo dejando de observar a la rubia.

De un momento a otro, ambos observaron que Eren llegaba hasta donde Annie y le decía algo, ella asintió y él se retiró, actuaban como si fueran muy cercanos y pudieran dialogar cómodamente, esto molestó al joven de altura mayor, no le gustaba que Annie se relacionara tanto con Eren por alguna razón.

—No niego que me da curiosidad saber que planean— confesó Reiner.

—Tú dijiste que no era nuestro problema.

—Pero Annie es importante para nuestra misión, si le pasa algo o causa problemas será complicado para nuestro objetivo.

Bertholdt analizó un momento lo que dijo su amigo, "si le pasará algo", esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, sabía que ella era fuerte e inteligente, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse de que algo sucediera.

—Es tarde ya, vámonos a descansar antes de que nos llamen—el moreno se levantó seguido por el rubio.

Ya a la hora de dormir, todos, excepto Bertholdt descansaban de un pesado día de entrenamiento, él miraba al techo preguntándose qué pasaría entre Annie y Eren

—Tal vez quieran robar comida del almacén…—murmuró para sí, pero apartó de su mente esa idea, eso era algo digno de Sasha—Además, me hubiera pedido ayuda a mí o a Reiner antes que a Eren—no podía esconder su descontento con la idea de ellos dos juntos en algo.

— ¿O será que ella va a contarle algo sobre nosotros?— volvió a decirse— Que tonterías estoy diciendo, ella no es así… Pero ¿entonces por qué se reunirá con él?—ya comenzaba a molestarse bastante— Si quiere hablar, ella sabe que cuenta conmigo, es una torpe.

De repente sintió cómo alguien se levantaba de su cama, efectivamente era Eren, quien había conservado sus ropas, incluso sus botas para dormir, se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo sin hacer ruido.

¿Cómo no iba a seguirlo? quién sabe que le podría hacer a Annie, o más bien, quién sabe que le podría hacer Annie a él, por lo que rápidamente se colocó sus botas y su chaqueta de entrenamiento para salir.

Sigilosamente se dirigió a la entrada del bosque, sabía que ahí se encontrarían ellos, pero se aseguró de llegar por un lugar diferente que Eren, incluso antes que él, ya que había corrido, escabulléndose entre unos arbustos cerca a la entrada.

Al llegar, vio que Annie estaba con toda su ropa de entrenamiento junto a dos equipos de maniobras completos.

—Vaya, así que lograste sacarlos después de todo—dijo Eren, llegando donde ella.

—No me subestimes Eren, y me alegro de que no te acobardaras a venir aquí—contestó ella, comenzando a ponerse un equipo de maniobras.

—No soy un cobarde y eso te lo demostraré ahora— aseguró, señalando el interior del bosque—Como acordamos, quién logre llegar hasta el límite cortando todas las ramas y regrese primero gana, ¿verdad?

—Si no es algo muy duro para ti, dije que con todo gusto acepto tu reto.

—Pues prepárate—habló él, dispuesto a colocarse el otro equipo de maniobras.

Bertholdt se sintió como un tonto, había estado celoso de Eren simplemente porque había retado Annie a una competencia con el equipo de maniobras. Annie, obviamente, no quedaría como una cobarde y por eso había aceptado, incluso lo consideró divertido, ahora podría ver plácidamente como ella humillaba a Eren.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí—se escuchó una voz gruesa y conocida.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas para comprobar su temor y así era: el instructor Keith Shadis estaba ahí.

—No imaginé que dos cadetes como ustedes fueran capaces de esto, en especial usted: cadete Leonhart, robar el equipo para uno de sus estúpidos juegos es algo muy grave.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento.

— ¡No se queden callados, cadetes!—exclamó el hombre—. ¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo!

—No instructor— declaró Eren—.Ella no tuvo nada que ver, yo fui quien la obligó a venir aquí y quien tomó los equipos.

Bertholdt inmediatamente se enojó. ¿Por qué alguien que no fuera Reiner o él estaba ayudando a Annie? No sabía eso, pero sí sabía algo era que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—No mientas, Eren—el joven alto salió de su escondite, sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

— ¡Bertholdt!— exclamaron Eren y Annie al verlo.

—"_¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí este tonto?"_— pensó la rubia para sí.

—Instructor Keith, todo esto fue idea mía, yo robé los equipos y se los di a ellos para que hicieran esto, estaba escondido para que no se diera cuenta. Pero sí va a castigar a alguien, que sea a mí.

—No terminan de sorprenderme cadetes, esto es algo realmente grave— el instructor los regañaba severamente.

—Escuchen, no necesito que me defiendan, yo asumo mi propia responsabilidad en esto, instructor— pues Annie no quería depender de nadie, ella podía afrontar sus propios problemas.

Bertholdt miró a Annie con preocupación, pero ésta de nuevo le dedicó esos ojos de desprecio, como si se tratara de un ser despreciable del que no quería nada y no de su compañero, tanto en su misión de exterminio como cadete de la humanidad.

—Vayan a sus cuartos ahora mismo, mañana recibirán un castigo ejemplar, y que les quede claro: si cometen otra falta, por mínima que sea, me aseguraré de que queden expulsados de la academia y no puedan ocupar ningún cargo nunca. ¡¿Entendido?!

— ¡Si, señor!—respondieron al unísono los tres cadetes al tiempo que, en forma militar, se dirigían a sus cuartos.

Annie tomó su propio camino, ninguno quiso decir una sola palabra, sólo hasta que llegaron a los dormitorios Eren lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué estabas ahí?—preguntó el más bajo intrigado.

—Bueno… yo te vi salir… y sentí curiosidad, entonces cuando vi que los regañarían no quería dejarlos solos—respondió, un poco nervioso.

—Impresionante, Bertholdt, eres muy amable, agradezco que te preocupes por mí—le respondió Eren—Ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir porque mañana será un día duro.

—Claro, voy enseguida— Eren entró y dejó a Bertholdt mirando al suelo.

—_"¿Así que soy amable?"_—pensó él para sí—He causado la muerte de cientos de personas, pero mis compañeros creen que soy amable—seguía hablando solo, Eren no era el primero que reconocía que era amable y cada vez que se lo decían de su mente no se borraba el rostro de miles de personas sufrir por su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada más, él sabía que más lejos de esa forma de titán aterrador que guardaba adentro, su verdadero yo era un joven amable.

Se dispuso a entrar, pero algo lo detuvo.

— ¡Oye, tú!— escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y se volteó para encontrarse con una, ya muy conocida, cara de enfado por parte de Annie.

—Annie… creí que te habías ido…

— ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?—lo interrumpió—. ¿Acaso crees que eres mi padre o algo así?

—Bueno, yo la verdad…

—No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie, somos solamente compañeros de misión, así que no me sigas, no estés pendiente de mí y no interfieras en mis asuntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se quedó callado, era típico que ella reaccionara así, pero nunca le había hablado de esa forma, en cierto modo le dolía un poco que lo trataran así, pues nunca lo había experimentado.

—Lo entiendo, perdóname Annie.

Dicho esto, ella se marchó, dejando a su amigo con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza.

Al siguiente día, los cadetes desayunaron y todos, excepto los tres implicados en la situación de la noche anterior, habían sido enviados a entrenar en el bosque con el equipo de maniobras.

En cuanto a Annie, Bertholdt y Eren, fueron enviados a trotar en círculos por todo el cuartel hasta el anochecer, además de que se quedarían sin cenar.

Todos corrían bajo el agotador sol, Eren estaba decidido a aceptar su castigo al igual que Annie, quien corría siendo indiferente como siempre, no hace falta decir que el último joven, el más alto del grupo, a pesar de los regaños que la chica le dedicó la noche anterior, no la dejaba de observar.

De un momento a otro, Annie se detuvo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ella iba adelante así que Eren no perdió ni un segundo y se le adelantó, por otra parte, Bertholdt se detuvo junto a ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó.

Ella lo miró con molestia.

—Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, lárgate que no te quiero cerca.

—Annie, si no descansas vas a terminar mal.

— ¡¿Eso qué te importa a ti?! Deja de intentar ser amable conmigo—comenzó a trotar de nuevo dejando a su amigo con sus pensamientos nuevamente.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, pero es la primera vez que lo hacen así—río él un poco, aún sintiéndose mal.

Cuando el castigo terminó y la noche había caído, poco después a la hora de la cena, los tres cadetes castigados regresaban a los dormitorios, donde algunos de sus compañeros los esperaban.

—Eren, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Mikasa a su hermano.

—Claro, esto no es nada—respondió con cara de fatiga.

—Mira, te guardamos esto, debes estar agotado— Armin le ofreció un trozo de pan a su mejor amigo.

El moreno más alto miraba la escena alegre, viendo cómo un grupo de tres mejores amigo se apoyaban entre sí. Se preguntó si llegaría el día en que existiera esa clase de unión entre Reiner, Annie y él.

—No creerás que me olvidé de ti, tonto—dijo una voz conocida para el chico—. Toma, guardé esto para ti— Reiner le ofreció un pan entero a su amigo.

—Vaya, muchas gracias—agradeció él, recibiendo el alimento— ¿Annie quieres un poco…— pero antes de que él se percatara, la rubia se había apartado de su lado.

Como siempre, permaneciendo distante ante la actitud de él, que a pesar de ya haberle advertido que se alejara de ella, él era persistente en su amabilidad.

—Pierdes el tiempo Bert, tú sabes cómo es ella, deberías dejarla en paz—comentó Reiner.

—Me preocupa, últimamente está un poco sensible.

— ¿No crees que siempre ha sido así?

—Quizás, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de preocupación por ella.

—No te estarás enamorando de Annie, ¿o sí...?

El moreno quedó atónito con la pregunta de su amigo, "cariño, afecto y amor", eran sentimientos que de verdad ya no recordaba con mucha claridad, sabía qué significaban pero no estaba seguro de que él sintiera eso, era claro que si hablara de sus sentimientos podría hasta decir que estaba enamorado de todo el escuadrón, y no era broma, porque todos le caían bien y no sabía cuál era la forma humanamente correcta de expresarse, así que sólo era el mismo, un amable, tolerante, pacífico y agradable hombre, al menos en su forma humana.

—Siento por ella lo mismo que siento por ti, Reiner—respondió él, luego de pensarlo.

—Sólo mantén tu distancia si sientes impulsos, jaja—bromeó el rubio para animar a su amigo.

—Que gracioso—dijo el más alto fingiendo reír—.Iré a ofrecerle un poco a ella.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?— le preguntó Reiner un poco preocupado.

—Claro, ella necesita comer para tener energías y ayudarnos— aclaró no muy seguro de hacer eso por lo que había dicho.

Él se dirigió dónde estaba Annie en el comedor, con cara de aburrimiento y alejada de todas, salvo Christa que se acercó a ofrecerle algo de beber, a lo que ella obviamente rechazó de mala gana.

Se acercó a ellas de inmediato, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte de la rubia mayor.

—Annie… Reiner guardó un poco de pan para nosotros, necesitas energía. ¿Quieres?— le ofreció el chico un poco tímido y como siempre con su dulce tono de amabilidad.

¿Acaso hablaba en chino o no le había dejado claro que no quería que la molestara más?

Su paciencia, la poca que tenía, con el pobre chico se agotó y, con mucha agresividad, tiró de las manos del joven el alimento que éste le ofrecía y lo empujó contra la mesa logrando llamar la atención de los presentes en la cabaña.

—¡¿Eres sordo o imbécil?!—lo empujó de nuevo y logró lo que la mañana del día anterior había tratado tanto y no había conseguido, derribó a su amigo ya que lo había tomado desprevenido, así también causando que todos se sorprendieran y miraran con temor la escena—. ¡No te necesito Bertholdt, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra a menos que sea por el entrenamiento, te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, lárgate y no me molestes!

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena que se presentaba, parecía una pelea de algún libro dramático, no entendían por qué Annie se encontraba gritándole semejantes cosas a un inocente Bertholdt, que lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle comida al estar preocupado por ella.

—Perdóname…No era mi intención molestarte, no se repetirá— dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y sin mostrar expresión más que de seriedad, pero no seriedad enojada o triste solo seriedad apacible.

El más alto del escuadrón se retiró del comedor, inmediatamente todos dirigieron miradas asesinas a Annie, entendían que ella pudiera ser temperamental e incluso habrían permitido que se enojara un poco con alguien, pero gritarle de esa forma al pobre Bertholdt, era algo que no aceptaban y lo demostraban en sus miradas de disgusto.

—Aléjate de ella, Christa—dijo Ymir tomando de la mano a su amiga— Tal vez le comience a molestar tu respiración si te le acercas demasiado.

Annie la miró con molestia ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle una indirecta así?

—Puedes golpearme después si quieres, pero debo decírtelo, eres patética— sorprendió Jean a la rubia al referirse de esa manera a ella, y de paso se sorprendió él mismo ya que acumuló mucho valor para decirle eso.

—Como si me importara lo que ustedes digan o piensen— respondió con desprecio, retirándose del lugar seguida por las miradas de sus compañeros.

—_"Que se vayan al diablo todos"_— pensó Annie mientras caminaba para alejarse de los demás, necesitaba estar sola para pensar bien, hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con Bertholdt o alguien, pero ahora que él estaba demostrando interesarse en ella no lo soportaba, pues no quería depender de nadie, tan sólo deseaba mostrar que era fuerte, pero en vez de eso, había logrado que los demás se molestaran con ella, aunque poco le importara, no quería que la miraran feo.

Se introdujo en el bosque, aún faltaban un par de horas para ir a dormir, por lo que estaba bien, quería apartarse de todos, no contó con que se encontraría con la persona menos adecuada.

—"_Tenía que ser él"_— pensó observando a aquel hombre alto y conocido, que al parecer había tenido su misma idea de alejarse de todos.

Bertholdt se veía como siempre, sentado ahí en un tronco con mirada baja pero no triste ni alegre, como si estuviera pensando, ella no estaba segura de qué pasaba por la mente de él, no era que le importara mucho pero no le molestaría saberlo.

Pensó que tal vez había exagerado en gritarle así, pues no le costaba nada aceptar el pan que le había ofrecido o simplemente rechazarlo como lo hizo con Christa, así habría podido evitarse todo ese problema.

—Annie, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Tienes algo más que decirme o quieres que me vaya?— ahí iba de nuevo con su amabilidad ¿Cómo podía estar siendo tan tolerante con ella? cuando minutos atrás le había gritado y arrojado al piso como una basura.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?— preguntó ella de repente.

— ¿Hacerte qué? ¿Te estoy molestando en algo ahora mismo? ¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje tranquila?— él no paraba de ser amable.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que me haces!—respondió de nuevo exasperada—. Te comportas tan amable y adulador conmigo como si yo fuera de la nobleza, debes entenderlo Bertholdt, no quiero la comprensión de nadie. ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

—Bueno, yo soy así contigo porque…

—Déjame decirte, que si te atraigo de alguna forma, no eres correspondido— dijo ella para dejárselo claro—. No intentes conquistarme dándome un trato especial porque no lo lograrás.

Él escuchó las últimas palabras y, como si algo dentro de él hubiese despertado, comenzó a reír un poco, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—interrogó.

— ¿Tú piensas que te trato así porque siento algo especial por ti, Annie?

Ella no respondió, él seguía con su típica mirada de amabilidad pero le extrañó que le preguntara eso.

— ¿Acaso crees que te trato así porque me atraes?— suspiró él antes de continuar—. No quiero que te decepciones, pero estás equivocada.

— ¿Entonces por qué razón eres así conmigo?— le preguntó irónicamente.

—Soy así contigo porque así soy yo, Annie, yo trato bien a todos ¿Acaso me has visto tratar de forma diferente a alguien más?

Annie lo miró con intriga, era verdad lo que decía, nunca lo vio comportarse de forma diferente con alguna otra persona.

—Así soy yo, Annie, alguien amable que trata a todos bien a pesar de que ellos a mí no, como tú eres alguien temperamental y que no le gusta que la molesten, esa es mi personalidad, así que no te sientas especial para mí, porque no lo eres.

Esas últimas palabras la rubia no supo si eran motivo de alegría o rabia, al parecer Bertholdt le estaba diciendo sus verdades, quedó ciertamente frustrada, pues se había equivocado y habían herido su ego, a pesar de ser una mujer fría tenia en cuenta un poco lo que él pensara de ella.

Ella quedó estupefacta ante él, quien comenzó a retirarse y dejarla sola.

—Lamento si no te agrada la noticia Annie, pero es así, así soy yo y no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser con todos, incluyéndote, así que no pienses que eres algo más que mi compañera, yo trato a todos de forma amable, tú no eres la única.

* * *

**Bueno como les dije al inicio esto puede quedar como un One-Shot, pero si a alguien le gusta esta pareja y la línea que lleva la historia háganmelo saber.**

**También dejen críticas que quiero mejorar, por favor.**


End file.
